Alcohol compositions are desirable hand and skincare products. They are effective against a wide range of microorganisms such as gram positive and gram negative bacteria and fungi. And they are able to kill microorganisms faster than other antimicrobial products. Alcohol antimicrobial products are available as water thin liquids, gels, emulsions, and aerosol foams. Commercially available aerosol alcohol foams, such as QUIKCARE™, commercially available from Ecolab Inc. (St. Paul, Minn.) rely on propellants to generate the foam. Propellants are needed because the surface tension of alcohol is too low for most surfactants to be able to generate foam and sustain it at atmospheric pressure. But, aerosol products are less desirable because of their inherent drawbacks of not being able to visually monitor the product contents in the container, the additional packaging complexity, and cost. It is desirable to move away from aerosol cans and aerosol propellants to less complex packaging and chemistry that allows a customer to see the product contents in the container while maintaining the aesthetic benefits of a foaming product. It is against this background that the present invention has been made.